


Wincest Wonders

by PeculiarProjects



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Pining Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarProjects/pseuds/PeculiarProjects
Summary: Sam can tell that something is bothering Dean.





	Wincest Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't ship Wincest, but I was curious to try to make it work while keeping the dialogue realistic to their characters. Let me know what you think!

"Dean, whatever's bothering you, we need to talk about it. I'm done trying to tiptoe around the elephant in the room. This is an elephant I can't even see. Please, talk to me."

 

Sam leaned against the Impala's passenger side door. The metal burned heat into his bare arms, but he continued to rest them there. He was tense but attempted to appear casual: understanding. He was worried that Dean would climb into the car, indicating his unwillingness to continue the conversation. 

 

Dean's hand gripped the car door handle, but his eyes were directed towards the sky. He refused to look at Sam. 

 

"It's nothing Sammy. I'm fine. Even if we did talk, there's nothing you can do that you're not already doing." 

 

They were quiet, and Sam didn't know what else to say. No matter how many times he offered to talk or be a listening ear, Dean politely declined and they continued to hunt like nothing was wrong. Dean wasn't the kind of guy to "talk about his feelings." He communicated through his actions more than anything, which is why Sam could tell that something was off. 

 

Things had been strange for a while. Each time Sam was ready to go interview someone with Dean, his older brother would quickly hush him and either leave to do it himself or stay behind so Sam was alone. Anytime they mistakenly brushed up against one another--on the job, in the Impala, in the sketchy motel rooms--Dean would silently flinch. He would attempt to move away from his brother, even when there was no existing space to escape to. Nothing seemed to be the same comfortable closeness or calming silent atmosphere. 

 

Sam couldn't even begin to think what the reasoning could be. Nothing major that he knew of had happened on any of their hunts. Dean was struggling with something, and Sam didn't know where in the world to start in order to help him. He felt obnoxiously helpless and not being able to support his brother the way he knew he should be able to crushed him. 

 

The taller pressed his body closer to metal skin, a part of him wishing that he would morph into the car and disappear. Dean probably told Baby more secrets than him. 

 

Dean moved to the back of the car, sitting on the edge. He still was farther away from Sam, but at least he acknowledged his brother. 

 

Sighing, he put his head in his callused hand, elbow digging into his knee.

 

"Sammy, it's fine. WE'RE fine." There was no hesitation in Dean's voice, but he sounded unsure of what he told his brother. His voice was strained.

 

Sam made his way around the Impala, watching his brother carefully. He sat next to Dean, close enough to touch but not quite brushing up against one another. They were quiet, listening to one another's breathing in the hot air. Sam still studied Dean's face. His bright green eyes were trained ahead of him, avoiding contact. 

 

"Are we really?" The younger asked softly. 

 

He allowed his eyes to roam over Dean's soft stubble and hard expression for only another moment, then he turned. He stared in the distance where Dean didn't dare tear his eyes away, seeing nothing.

 

"Sammy..." Dean trailed off. He took a shuddering breath, barely audible. This must be weighing on him pretty bad if he could barely bring himself to speak.

 

"This isn't about you, it's just something I'm dealing with. You don't need to worry."

 

"I don't need to worry? Dean, you're my brother. If something is bothering you, that is my problem too." Even though he felt like a broken record, it was the truth, and if he needed to, he'd repeat it 100 times more.

 

"Even if I can't fix whatever it is for you, at least I'd know and I could try." Sam realized how that sounded only after the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want Dean to think that Sam's duty was to "fix him," or that his brother even needed fixing in the first place. 

 

Before he could try to correct himself, Dean suddenly hovered over him. His hands were pressed flat against the car outside of each of Sam's legs. His face was mere inches from his brother's. 

"You're such a hypocrite." The words should have been hurtful and full of anger, but Sam could only sense exasperation and odd tension. The air practically crackled with energy between them. 

 

Dean leaned forward even closer, leaving almost no room between their mouths. They shared the same warm air. His voice dropped in volume and tone.

 

"It's not me this time. It's you." Green eyes never left brown, but Sam had to turn away to prevent tears in his shocked eyes. This is what he has heard in his nightmares so many times before. The person closest to him calling him out on being different. Being a monster.

 

Dean's rough hand gripped Sam's chin so gently, turning his head back toward him. The soft touch shocked Sam even more than the words, and he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

That was when he realized that his brother was pressed close in between his thighs, still intent with that unbreakable eye contact.

 

"It's you that I can't stand to be around. Not because of anything bad, but because you're YOU. I can't seem to hunt properly. When we're hunting vamps or ghosts or demons, I can only think about how to protect you. To keep you safe." Dean's lips had begun to naturally curve into a soft smile.

 

"Dean, you don't need to protect me. We're BOTH hunters, remember?" Sam tried to interject.

 

"Logically, I know that you can handle yourself Sammy. But I can't help but want to keep you safe."

 

"Then what about when we're NOT hunting? Why are you acting so weird?" Sam shouted. The sudden change in volume shocked both of them, and Sam couldn't believe he yelled that. It is true, he wanted things to be back to their casual atmosphere. In his outburst, Sam accidentally squeezed his legs closer to Dean's hips. 

 

Dean sighed, gently blowing the breath onto his brother.

 

"That's when it's even worse Sammy. I'm trying to protect you, and that includes from me too." The older' slight trace of a smile disappeared, replaced with distant, sad acceptance.

 

Sam openly gawked at him.

"Protect me from... You? Dean, that's ridiculous. That doesn't even make sense."

 

"If you were in my head, you would understand!" Dean argued, frustrated.

 

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. 

 

"Do you mean, are you thinking about hurting me? Is this some kind of curse we need to take care of?" Rather than being concerned for himself, Sam's attention was solely on Dean. He did not move away.

 

"Aghh!" Dean let out a frustrated roar. Rather than trying to justify with words, he leaned forward and made the remaining space disappear. Their lips melded together, locked but unmoving.

 

Although stunned at first, Sam was actually the one who moved first, pressing forward into Dean's soft lips. Dean groaned quietly, transferring his hands to hold Sam's hips, tugging him closer. Their heads tipped to their right, deepening their kiss. Dean's eyes were closed in relieved bliss. 

 

Sam shivered when he felt his older brother's tongue slip over his lower lip. He was so distracted by the intrusion of his mouth, that he didn't realize until then that his hands still lay at his sides. He grabbed Dean's cheek with one hand and his neck with the other. Their tongues rubbed purposefully against one another, slow, yet beautifully passionate. Although there was no more space between them, Sam realized that he wanted to be even closer yet. He had missed the days when they would share body warmth at night, but this was so, so much better. 

 

Dean abruptly pulled away, gasping. They had forgotten how to breathe, and the break in close contact almost seemed unexpected. Sam's expression had become hungry, and he immediately pulled Dean back towards him, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth first. A growl of approval could be felt in Dean's chest, which made Sam's chest vibrate pleasantly. Dean's smile against his taller brother's lips was unmistakable. 

 

He pulled away again, less abruptly this time. There was only love and lust shining in his green eyes. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean quickly dove his head into the crook of his brother's neck. He sucked gently, slowly moving up his collarbone and closer to his jaw. Sam unwillingly shook with pleasure, tingles going straight between him and his brother. He heard a strangled sound and didn't realize that he was the one making it until Dean released his neck and murmured "like that, Sammy?" Sam's hands clutched Dean's strong shoulders as he couldn't help but shake. He wasn't used to having someone else kiss his skin like this, lovingly and tenderly yet obviously in a lustful manner. He couldn't lie: he liked it. He just wasn't sure if he liked it in general, or if he liked that it was his brother's lips sucking seductively on his skin. 

 

Dean had progressively moved his hands over Sam's body. His shirt was being raised, revealing toned muscles. His fingertips danced over the tan skin. Sam also could feel his ass being gripped on one side, but he didn't mind at all. 

 

Dean alternated between kissing Sam and making him squirm by kissing his neck. He soon was sucking on anything he could: lips, tongue, skin. When he scratched his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin, he simultaneously squeezed his hands and Sam moaned. He wasn't trying to stop the sounds he was making anymore. Whatever Dean did to him felt glorious, and he wouldn't pretend like it wasn't. Dean would similarly make noises of appreciation, murmuring words into his skin that Sam couldn't hear. 

 

"So, is this what you were worried about?" Sam asked, but the whole question sounded like a long moan. Dean stopped in order to look at him seriously.

 

"Because if it is, I'm totally okay with this," he continued. His words sounded slurred like he was drunk from the physical contact. 

 

Dean smiled proudly, claiming Sam's lips as his own again. 


End file.
